The Mysterious Duelist
by A Dark Hero
Summary: Yusei Comes Across A Mysterious Duelist With A Unusual Mark On His Arm. Is This Shady Duelist A Friend Or Foe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh 5ds

Yusei Fudo was riding his duel runner to clear his head when he passed by an alleyway and saw two duelists dueling, so he decided to watch. When one of the duelists, who he saw was about Luna's age, summoned a card that he never seen before and attacked with it, a glowing mark appeared on his right arm. The duel was over after the attack, and the losing player had major injuries that reminded him of Akiza's abilities.

Getting off his duel runner, he rushed over to the injured duelist, kneeling down to check his condition. He turned and yelled at the one leaving.

"Hey! Don't you know what you have done? I bet you're the one injuring duelists- and what was that card?" Yusei demanded.

The young duelist stopped and glared at Yusei.

"The card is called Uria the Lord of Searing Flames, one of the three sacred beast cards."

"What's your name, and what is that mark on your arm? Are you a signer?" Yusei demanded of him.

"Not a signer- something else... I don't know. My name is Yuki. I'm thirteen years old and you be sure to remember that." Yuki stated, somewhat testily.

'He's in pain, I can see it in his eyes.' Yusei observed silently. and said, "Duel me."

"Are you kidding me? Do you want to end up like him?" Yuki said, pointing to his prior opponent.

"I don't care. Duel me." Yusei said, determination written in his expression.

"You're just a waste of my time, so I'll b-" Yuki paused mid-step before continuing, "Yes lord Uria." He turned back to Yusei. "It seems you will be getting that duel after all."

'He can talk with monster spirits?' Yusei realized. 'I need to figure this out...'

Both duelists prepared to duel, and tattoo-like marks began to glow on their right arms.

...

"DUEL!"

Yusei's LP: 4000

Yuki's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Yuki called out as he drew his first card, "First, I play Snipe Hunter in attack mode. Then I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

Snipe Hunter came into the field as three face downs appeared behind it.

(Snipe Hunter: Level- 4; Attribute- Dark; Type- Fiend/Effect: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; roll a six-sided die, and destroy that target unless you roll a 1 or 6.)

Snipe Hunter: 1500/600

Yusei looked at the cards on the field. 'Snipe Hunter can be a serious threat, but his effect is useless right now and I can bring out a stronger monster to destroy it... Except, those facedown cards... ', Yusei could see that Yuki put those cards down to protect his monster.

"My turn, I draw," Yusei said as he drew a card. "First I play Max Warrior, in attack mode. I'll attack with him, and activate his effect! When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during damage calculation only. The only downside is that it's level, attack and defense are halved until my next turn."

(Max Warrior: Level- 4; Attribute- Wind; Type- Warrior/Effect: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during damage calculation only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card's Level becomes 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved until your next Standby Phase. atk/def: 1800/800)

Max Warrior: 1800/800

Max Warrior: 2200/800

"Big whup." Yuki stated sarcastically.

"Now Max Warrior attack his Snipe Hunter!" Yusei called out as his monster went on the attack.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap- Negate Attack! It negates your attack and ends the battle phase." Yuki declared, as Max Warrior was halted.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei said.

Max Warrior: 900/400

(Max Warrior: Level- 2)

"I draw," Yuki stated as he look at his new card. 'Double Summon, perfect. I have two Giant Germs in my hand as well as Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.'

"First I summon Giant Germ in my hand! Then, I activate my spell card Double Summon, which allows me to bring out another Giant Germ to my field! Now I sacrifice these three Fiend-type monsters in order to special summon Raviel, Lord Of Phantasms! I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

(Raviel, Lord of Phantasms: Level- 10; Attribute- Dark; Type- Fiend/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field. Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), Special Summon a Phantasm Token (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field. This Token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of this card by the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase of that turn.)

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms: 4000/4000

Yuki's Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed Yusei's facedown card.

"Now Raviel, attack his monster!" Yuki called out as Raviel attacked Max Warrior and destroyed it. "I end my turn."

Yusei's LP: 900

"That's some monster- is he one of the sacred beast cards you mentioned?" Yusei asked him. "Tell me about yourself, just who are you?"

"Yes, Raviel is on of them. There are only three sacred beast cards and I have them all... And since you want to know about me, fine." Yuki sighed and explained, "I attend classes at Duel Academy, I'm an orphan cause my parents were killed during one of our family trips, my best friends are Luna and Leo, and as for this mark on my arm, it was given to me by the sacred beast cards as I am the only one that can hear them and the other spirits. The spirits... are my family."

'So you're the Yuki that Luna came to me crying about, saying you went missing... and though Leo tried not to show it, he was worried about you too.' Yusei thought.

"I draw." Yusei said, doing just that.

'Sonic Chick, she would work for defense against that sacred beast because of her effect.' Yusei thought and then continued his turn, "I play one monster facedown and end my turn."

"I draw." Yuki started, "Now I summon Sangan, in attack mode!"

(Sangan: Level- 3; Attribute- Dark; Type- Fiend/Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.)

Sangan: 1000/600

"Now Sangan, attack his set monster!" Yuki demanded.

Sangan attacked the facedown card which was revealed to be Sonic Chick. Yuki smirked, knowing the cards effect, and because his monster had 1000 attack the effect was useless for Yusei, when it came to protecting his life points.

"I attack directly with Raviel." Yuki told Yusei.

Raviel attacked Yusei, making his life points drop to zero and Yusei was sent flying to the wall by the force of the attack.

Yusei's LP: 0

**"Stay with him, he will be of some help along with the other Signers in the up coming battle,"** Raviel told Yuki before he faded.

"Yes, Lord Raviel."

Then Yuki walked up to Yusei, who was getting back onto his feet.

"I have to hand it to you, you're a great duelist," Yusei commended him.

"Yeah..." Yuki replied. To Yusei's shock, Yuki's eyes drifted shut and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Yusei, after a moment's thought, took him back to the twin's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh 5ds

* * *

Yuki awoke to the smell of eggs and ham being cooked, and upon sitting up he realized he was on a couch in someone's living room.

"Yusei brought you here last night after you two had a duel."

Yuki looked in the direction of the voice only to see Akiza in the kitchen making the food he had smelled.

"Careful with this one.," the voice of Hamon, the Lord of Striking Thunder rang through his head.

"Yusei told me about your abilities to harm other duelists in duels. I have a very similar ability, but I can assume Sayer was the one responsible for your parents' death," Akiza told him. "He even told me that you can communicate with monster spirits like our friend, Luna."

Yuki eyes widened that the mention of Luna's name, which Akiza saw.

'Bingo, so he is Yuki Yeager, the talented young duelist,' Akiza thought.

"Come have some breakfast, and once done we'll duel." Akiza said and Yuki complied.

While they were eating Akiza constantly glanced at the mark on his right arm. It looked to be a mixture of heads of the Sacred Beasts, but the lines didn't connect which made her wonder what the mark was.

Once they were done eating they went to the garden in the back.

'I will strike fear into her, by showing her the power of the Sacred Beasts,' Yuki thought.

'I want to see what he can really do, I feel he held back when he dueled Yusei, based on what he told me," Akiza thought.

...

"DUEL!"

Akiza's LP: 4000

Yuki's LP: 4000

"I start," Akiza called out as she drew. "I'll set a monster and two facedown cards and end my turn."

The three said cards appeared on the field.

Yuki nodded and drew his first card and looked from his hand to Akiza, "I now play three continuous spell cards: Card Trader, 7, and Ground Collapse."

Three spells cards appeared on Yuki's side of the field.

"Now, I play the spell Magical Mallet, I send one card from my hand to my deck then shuffle it so I can draw a new card," Yuki explained as he drew and was pleased with his draw.

"Now I discard my three continuous spell cards to special summon Hamon, The Lord of Striking Thunder!"

(Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder: Level- 10; Attribute- Light; Type- Thunder/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 face-up Continuous Spell Cards from your side of the field to the Graveyard. When this card destroys your opponent''s monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent''s Life Points. While this card is in face-up Defense Position on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target.)

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder: 4000/4000

A line on his mark started to glow yellow which caught Akiza's attention.

"I put two face down cards and now end my turn."

'He's stalling,' Akiza thought.

"I draw- now I summon Lord Poison in attack mode!" Akiza said as her monster came onto the field.

(Lord Poison: Level- 4; Attribute- Water; Type- Plant/Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison".)

Lord Poison: 1500/1000

"Now I flip summon my set monster, Twilight Rose Knight!" Akiza says.

(Twilight Rose Knight: Level- 3; Attribute- Dark; Type- Warrior/Tuner: Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.)

Twilight Rose Knight: 1000/1000

Akiza's monster came onto the field.

"I activate my trap, Dragon Capture Jar! Now I chain it with DNA Surgery, and due to its effect every monster on the field is a Dragon-type, and thanks to my Dragon Capture Jar, all monsters on the field must stay in defense mode while this card is in play." Yuki explained.

"I end my turn," Akiza said.

"I draw... I'll place a facedown and end mine as well."

'He's good,' Akiza almost smiled. 'If he wants to bring out all three sacred beasts then let him.'

"I draw, now I play Hedge Guard." Akiza says as her monster came onto the field in defense position, "I put one card face down and end my turn."

(Hedge Guard: Level- 3; Attribute- Earth; Type- *Dragon/Effect: During damage calculation, in either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; halve the ATK of a monster you control until the End Phase, but that monster cannot be destroyed by this battle.)

Hedge Guard: 0/2100

"My turn! I draw, and I activate my trap Gravity Bind, which gives me three continuous traps! Now I discard my three traps in order to special summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Due to DNA Surgery and Dragon Capture Jar being destroyed, Akiza's monsters went back to their original typing and mode.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames came onto the field and another line on Yuki's mark began glowing red, which Akiza also noticed.

(Uria Lord of Searing Flames: Level- 10; Attribute- Fire; Type- Pyro/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 face-up Trap Cards from your side of the field to the Graveyard. Increase the ATK of this card by 1000 points for each Continuous Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card on your opponent''s side of the field. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect''s activation.)

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames: 3000/0

"I now set a monster and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw." Akiza said. "Now, Lord Poison, attack his set monster!"

Lord Poison destroyed the set monster, which was revealed to be a Giant Germ.

"Now Giant Germ's effect is activated- I can summon two more Giant Germs and inflict 500 damage to your Life Points." Yuki called out as two more Giant Germs came onto the field.

(Giant Germ: Level- 2; Attribute- Dark; Type- Fiend/Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.)

Giant Germ: 1000/100

"I end My turn." Akiza said. 'He planned that...'

"I draw, and now I play the spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Giant Germ! Now I send my three Fiend-type monsters to the Graveyard to special summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

(Raviel, Lord of Phantasms: Level- 10; Attribute- Dark; Type- Fiend/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field. Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), Special Summon a Phantasm Token (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field. This Token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of this card by the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase of that turn.)

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms: 4000/4000

The final line on Yuki's mark glowed a bright blue, and Akiza noticed that Yuki began to cringe in pain.

"Child, you cannot handle all our power at once!" All three Sacred Beasts' voices rang through his head.

"I-I e-end my t-turn." Yuki managed to stutter out, then cried out in pain grabbing his head as the monsters on his side of the field started to roar and screech. Akiza wasted no time with her move.

"I draw! I tune my Lord Poison with my Twilight Rose Knight! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza exclaimed as her dragon came onto the field in a burst of light. "Now I activate her effect, which upon her summon allows me to destroy all cards on the field!"

As everything was consumed by her monster's special ability, Akiza noticed that Yuki had fallen unconscious. She ended the duel and carried him inside. Yusei was there.

"I thought you were at work?" She asked.

"I came home for lunch then watched you and Yuki." Yusei replied.

"I think whenever he summons a Sacred Beast it takes a lot of him. His mark glows every time he summons one- but in different places, and in different colors. Bringing out all three out must have been extremely difficult... but still, he's really talented if he can bring out those three powerful monsters that quickly." Akiza stated.

"He's an orphan and Luna and Leo's friend," Yusei told her.

"Plus Luna has a crush on him," Akiza stated.

"Wait, she does?" Yusei asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, she does." Akiza replied, slightly amused at Yusei's expression.

"Putting that aside... I think he should stay with us. He graduated school at the age of 11, he's incredibly talented... plus he's better off with us than an orphanage or child services," Yusei suggested to her.

"Good idea and we'll be able to keep an eye on him." Akiza says.

"My lunch is over, I best get back to work."

"Ok, I'll take Yuki shopping."

And Akiza did just that which made Yuki learn to never shop with a girl.


End file.
